Saiyuki! A New Adventure!
by Feyadora Chances
Summary: Meet Rin-Rua Kiyomi. A normal girl. Or so the whole town thinks. Rin is on a quest to find her true destiny. Is she destined to marry a cold one like herself or does something else lie beyond that door of fate? Read on with Rin as she discovers her past.


Saiyuki! A New Adventure!

Welcome to a new story. I decided not to use the name fey and instead searched up names. Kamier and Koga were totally from my mind. But as for Rin-Ruka Kiyomi. Her name means Rin= Cold. Ruka= Bright blue snow and Kiyomi= Beautiful. So translate her name properly you go Cold beautiful bright blue snow. So any way Enjoy! Oh yeah this story came to mind in English class so yeah. The Name Saiyuki has nothing to do with the anime Saiyuki its self. I just chose the name because it sounded really neat. So sorry for anybody who was looking for a story related to Saiyuki. I haven't even heard of the anime before.

Chapter 1:

Kamier Finds Treasure

The night air whispered through the trees, blowing some stray leaves to the ground. It wasn't fall, yet not quite the end of summer. It was somewhere in between. Where the temperature was hot like early summer late spring. Yet the leaves were the hues of fall. Bright yellow, orange and red. Occasionally the stray blue or purple leaf from the rare Yvette tree, that blossomed only in certain regions where the seasons overlapped perfectly. (The leaves preferred to fall only when fall and winter overlapped.)

The village of Kamil, (located South west in the continent of Evangelista. Between the mountains of Silla, Mariya, and Kotoin.) Was a perfect place for such a tree. Kamil was a village well known across the great continent of Evangelista for keeping up its ancient traditions, culture, and most of all its famous fighters that were known throughout the many continents of Etienne.

A cry of pain echoed across the village. That nobody but the night guards heard. (Who guarded the Palace, where the Emperor and his wife lived.) But they simply ignored it. It was probably just the students from the Saiyoko academy that were training.

(The Saiyoko academy was exclusively for young men who thrived to learn the ancient art of Manka. Most of the men came as small boys from the age of 4 or 5 when they could walk, talk, and understand simple commands. It was a great honor to be trained in the art of Manka. But only the best could continue. They had many tests. And their academic standards were set high.)

The moon cast light on what was happening. A young girl no more then the age of 7 was being pinned down by a young man. Another one stood only a few feet away looking at the situation. The girl was looking at her situation at the same time. She was being pinned down with a knee on her back and her left arm pulled painfully behind her. She hadn't done anything wrong. Okay well maybe entering the village this late at night and trying to scale a wall wasn't her best idea. How was she supposed to know the wall was part of some ancient building!

Both of these guards had the same uniform on. The uniform of the Saiyoko Academy. But the one that was watching had a long bo-staff. The other had a short kanta slug across his back. 'He must be the student' she thought turning her head slightly to get a good look at him. He had a face mask on. This was a thin piece of black material that covered his mouth. And another over his head. Leaving only his eyes showing. She then studied the other man. He was of a higher command. He wore no face mask and no head shawl. Instead his shoulder length black hair hung lose. He couldn't have been any older then the student. She thought. Mid 20's early thirties. "Kind of young to be a sempai" she thought to her self.

Kamier moved his bo-staff absentmindedly watching this young girl struggle. She had shoulder length shocking blue hair and piercing green eyes. And markings that framed her face in black erratic swirls. She was from a village on the other continent. Actually make that the kingdom of Nymphadorina. The beads strung in her hair were proof of that. As the people from that continent tended to do so. And he noted the marking continued on her back of her neck. This meant she was royalty. He remembered this from re reading "Royal markings and Linage of Sanguisugents" not to long ago. And her markings matched that exactly of a young Princess. But what was the princess of Nymphadorina doing here in Kamil? Especially near the celebration of Nix, and the month of pairing.

"What is your purpose of being here young one." he asked her. She looked at him. "Get this buffoon off us then maybe we will speak." she replied curtly. She even spoke like royalty. He thought for a moment. Then considered better of it. Not following her commands wouldn't be a good idea. Less she know that he knew who and what she was. "Let the lady stand Koga. But keep hold of her." Koga did as he was told. But with great effort. This child was almost stronger then him, and trying hard to get away. "Our name is Rin-Ruka Kiyomi." she said clearly. Then looked down. "Please tell no one that we are here. Please do not notify our parents. We beg of you" a few scarlet teardrops fell on the ground. This now confirmed all of Kamier's suspicions. She was defiantly royalty. "Don't send us back..." Kamier was shocked but didn't show it. This girl... was begging for her non return to her kingdom. And for what reason Kamier wondered. He made his decision there and then. He would keep the girl, find out about her, and why she had run away. Surly there must have been something that she did not agree with at all to make her run away from her kingdom.

"I shall keep close watch of her Koga. As the lady says she wishes to find protection. Proceed with her to my house." Kamier said as he banged his bo staff on the ground once then turned away. Excitement welled up inside Rin-Ruka. She was happy that this man had decided to hear her out. "But Master-" Koga started to protest but Kamier cut him of. "I know this is defying the ground council Koga. I know this very well. But Koga. We both know she is no ordinary human. She is a Sanguisugents and she must be hidden because of that. You shall tell no one of her. And if you do your punishment shall be severe. Worse then being kicked out of the Manka academy. If anyone is to ask what the disturbance was. Say It was I giving you another test."

"Yes master." Koga replied with a short bow of his head. "What about the markings that I should have? To show further proof of out fight." Koga asked. Kamier turned and smiled at him. "You shall see Young Grass Hoppah" he said with a smile and started to walk away. Koga shook his head. He knew he was going to be in pain. And not in a fun way either. He lightly pushed the girl forward. And she walked willingly even if her hands were jacked up behind her back. She knew she was safe here...

When they reached the house, Kamier tapped his bo staff 2 times lightly on the gates that surrounded the Manka Academy. They opened immediately. He continued on. The gates closed behind Koga and Rin-Ruka.

Rin-Ruka looked around. This was a massive place. There were buildings upon buildings. Each of them had the same smell of human. They finally reached the Quarters of where the so called "masters" house was. It was quite big. All following the same Japanese oriental style of housing with paper sliding doors and all. She followed him though and was then let go when Koga shut the door. "Now. Rin-Ruka Kiyomi. Or if I can call you Kiyomi Chan. Show me your skills on Koga. I can see you have great ability to fight. By making it hard on Koga to even hold you down is a great feat of its self. As he is the best in his class." Koga stared at Kamier. Like a girl like this was going to beat him. "Rin or Ruka or Kiyomi is fine by us. We usually don't have nick names. And it would be our pleasure to show your runt pain." she said almost too gratefully. In just a few seconds Koga had suffered a kick to the groin. Most fatal place. But Rin-Ruka wasn't finished yet. She finished with a few kicks to his side and a punch to his gut. Kamier noted it all. She knew the basic fighting and had incredible speed. Koga looked like and felt like crap. He had not expected this from such a small girl. The girl pleased with her self then sat on a random chair in the living room making her self at home.

Kamier dismissed Koga who dutifully went to his Squad cabin and slept in pain that night. As for Rin-Ruka. He gave her the guest bedroom to be hers. The next day he would unlock her secrets. As for now. Let the child rest he thought. Mean while Rin-Ruka knew that if she were to escape she would end up back at the Nymphadorina Kingdom. She crawled into the bed and slept almost immediately. The journey to get this far had been hard. Her uncle had been right on that part. But would he be right for all of the other things he had told her? Kamier smiled as he shut the door and went to his own room to sleep.

End of chapter! And guess what! It makes 2 pages this chapter! Now I`m impressed with my self! And I used type Sylfaen faunt and size 12. I`m proud. Any way RATE AND COMMENT AND yeah tell me about it! What should happen next! Why should have she run away! Please help! Or ill be at a writers block. Actually Im getting a hard time to get all of my stuff on the computer. So yeah please be patient as my story will slowly be up! And how Rin-Ruka speaks in 2 persons is normal!

Your Dearest Author-

Feyadora Chances!


End file.
